1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production method for a complex-type deposition mask in which a thin-board magnetic metal member supports a resin film that is subjected to laser beam machining to form multiple opening patterns therein at positions corresponding to a thin film pattern, and in particular, relates to a production method for a deposition mask, capable of improving formation position precision of the multiple opening patterns.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional production method for a deposition mask has included: forming a first resist pattern that has multiple through holes on a metal plate; forming multiple opening patterns that penetrate the metal plate by carrying out an etching treatment via the through holes of the first resist pattern; subsequently, removing the first resist pattern; forming, on the metal plate, a second resist pattern that has multiple second through holes each of which exposes a metal marginal part with a predetermined width around each of the multiple opening patterns; carrying out an etching treatment via the second through holes of the second resist pattern so as to form a mask main body around each of the multiple through holes and a peripheral part which is positioned around the mask main body and has a thickness greater than that of the mask main body; and thereafter, removing the second resist pattern (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2001-237072).